Inevitable Retribution
by UrufuKiba22
Summary: “Ok, ok I’m gonna do it. This is the day...” Beast Boy said as he woke up in the morning. What does BB have to do? find out in this story...sorry not good with summeries. Raveast AKA RBB


Yo, what's up? I'm sorry but due to some conflict, my other story 'Hearts under a Full Moon' will have to be delayed. For the masses out there that are groaning and angry with me...I'm sorry. To make it up to you I created this after being inspired by a certain fanart of Raven and Beast Boy...you have got to see it. Well enjoy!  
  
Pairing: Raveast (Thanks to Soraoathkeeper for the 'shipper name!) AKA R/BB KEEP THE FAITH! (Lighter time!)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Ok, ok I'm gonna do it. This is the day..." Beast Boy said as he woke up in the morning. He spied the clock near his bed and it read 10:00. "Jeeze man I slept in!" Beast Boy said as he franticly jumped off his bunk bed and onto the floor in the form of a cheetah. He grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and raced into the shower attached to his room. After a quick shower and a quick change of clothes, he was ready to meet the day...and Raven.  
  
It's been a while since the Titans had finally cornered Slade and defeated him. The first time they had defeated Slade, he fell into a vat of lava. However, with Slades highly advanced training and foresight he escaped almost virtually unharmed. Slade reared his ugly head once again as he sent all of his lackeys to destroy the statue that was Terra. The Titans were completely overwhelmed by such a force but they managed to hold them off and eventually push them back. Then in a final dive for success, a robot commando attached an explosive to the aforementioned statue causing it to explode. Therefore, Terra had no chance of ever becoming reanimated.  
  
This drove one Titan over the edge. The Titans name...Beast Boy. Unable to concentrate in a precise manor he shifted through forms exceedingly fast and many of them were beings that didn't even exist. He transformed into mythical creatures, like Cerberus and a Phoenix, in his blind rage. All of the Titans were astounded because they didn't know Beast Boy had the power to transform into these phantom beasts. Beast Boy tore through Slades lackeys like a red-hot knife through butter. His only fuel was his rage as he ruthlessly tore apart commandos with ease.

When it was over the only one standing on Slades side was Slade himself. Robin of course had the privilege to gain some closure on the reclusive criminal. Robin and Slade had fought to each other's breaking point. Robin won out in the end and Slade was hauled off to a steel box they call a jail. After that event Beast boy was in need of some serious consoling but it came from one of the most unexpected source.  
  
Raven had been the one to console Beast Boy the most through his time of pain at the loss of Terra. Beast Boy had spent countless nights on Ravens shoulder crying his eyes out at his and the Titans loss. Raven would sooth him with some words and a few strokes on his back and BB would fall asleep. Raven would have to cart the slumbering green elf off to bed and that would be the end of that.  
  
It has been about a year after that event and things were pretty normal. The Titans were still crime fighters but thanks to the absence of Slade, there wasn't much crime except for the occasional bank robbery and such. They also started to think a little bit into the future too. They all began to grow away from colored undies and they strolled into normal clothes. Raven going gothic. Starfire going preppy. Robin going Jock. Cyborg going gangster, and Beast Boy just going. He would mix styles and him being BB he could pull it off. Today the garb of choice was a plain purple and black T-shirt and a pair of loose black pants. Beast Boy stumbled through the door as he tried to put his boots on in mid run. He eventually fell flat on his face, but he bounced right back up and he raced for the living room.  
  
Beast Boy entered the living room noticing, despite his late sleeping habits, he didn't miss a thing. Cyborg and Robin were battling it out on the Gamestation 3.4, Starfire was standing behind them cheering them on, and Raven sat in the corner reading her book. 'Ok there's my target...' Beast Boy thought as he walked into the living room. "Hey Raven." He said as he walked up to the cloistered telepath who was sporting a long black and blue skirt with a pair of boots and her normal black long sleeve shirt complete with gloves. "What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven said not taking her eyes off the book. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something but Starfire shouted, "Beast Boy you have finally awakened! Come watch Robin and Cyborg race the little cars!" Beast Boy looked back and forth from Star to Raven. Raven refused to look at him so he decided that he'd try his plan later. He rushed over to the rest of the guys and he cried, "I play winner!"  
  
Raven soon lost interest in her book but she didn't abandon the living room quite yet. She slightly tilted the book so that her line of vision could see over it and onto a familiar emerald imp. She began to watch as he jumped onto the couch in a crouched position and began egging Cyborg to lose because...well Cyborg is the king of video games in Titans Tower. Anyway going back to Raven subconsciously staring at Beast Boy.

The second she caught herself she shook her head and shouted to herself in her mind, 'No! You can't be thinking like that! You don't like Beast Boy! How could you, It's Beast Boy! Besides you can't show emotions or something will blow up!' Raven stopped shaking her head and she announced, "I'm going to meditate." Lately, Raven noticed, this had been happening a lot. Ever since she had helped Beast Boy deal with the destruction of Terras statue, she has had her thoughts drift to Beast Boy on more than one occasion.  
  
When Raven began to leave Beast Boy relinquished his pestering duties and he rushed over to Raven. "Mind if I walk you to your room?" Raven quirked an eyebrow and said, "As long as you don't try and enter my room and you don't goof around fine." Beast Boy smiled as he walked side by side with Raven. Every once and a while their hands brushed. They both automatically retracted their hands and looked away from each other. Beast Boy would always put on some kind of blush but Beast Boy couldn't tell if Raven was blushing because of her cloak.  
  
Little did Beast Boy know that under the ever-present shadow of her cloak Raven was blushing so hard it would make a tomato jealous. 'Stop it Raven! You don't like Beast Boy! So stop blushing just because you two touch hands!' Raven shouted in her mind. "It's harder than you think." She whispered to herself not realizing she had just said that out loud. "What's harder than I think?" Beast Boy asked Raven after he heard her statement intended to be only heard by herself. Ravens looked at Beast Boy in a single fluid and utterly fast motion.  
  
This time Beast Boy could see the blush on her face because he had heard the statement she had told herself. He said, "Raven are you ok you looked a little flushed. Are you sick?" Beast Boy said with concern on his voice as he began to lift the hood away from her face. He placed his hand onto her forehead to check for a temperature but when he didn't find one he let his hand rest at his side once again.

"I'm fine Beast Boy." Raven said as she regained her normal cold composure and she began to enter her room. "Uh have a good meditate Raven." Beast Boy said smiling. Raven rolled her eyes and she said with a hidden smile, "It's meditation Beast Boy. But thanks." Raven closed her door and Beast boy walked a little down to the living room.  
  
The rest of the day went Semi-normal. Robin lost to Cyborg and Beast Boy took his place as they continued gaming for the majority of the day. About three in the afternoon Beast Boy called it quits after being served his thousandth loss. Cyborg shrugged it off and he went right back to playing. Beast Boy then began to wonder what happened to Raven. Moreover, about what he was going to say to her. 'This morning I promised myself and I will do it...but how?' Beast Boy thought to himself. Of course Beast Boy was thinking of only one thing, how to tell Raven how he truly feels about her.  
  
Beast Boy didn't know when it first happened but he knew it had to have been years before. As long as he knew, he liked Raven maybe even more. Even when Terra was around, I mean he did like Terra because...well she was more like Beast Boy than anyone else in the tower. They liked almost everything that the other did and they were great together. Nevertheless, when Beast Boy looked back on it...he wasn't so sure what he felt. It might have been love...it might have been something else. Whatever it was, it passed the second that the robot solider destroyed the statue, and it was replaced by loss and another even harder felt emotion... remorse. He felt guilty for failing Terra like that, and he thought if there was another one of his teammates in the stone encasement....would he fail them too?  
  
Beast Boy was engulfed by this strong contrite feeling and he just let it out in the one way that was the most basic, he cried. Nevertheless, like an ever-present, and elusive doppelganger Raven was there for him. This is where Beast Boy felt his truest and deepest feelings flare up to a point where they would very soon break out. Ever since then he was trying to think of ways to tell Raven. Even though she might reject him, he would rather have that then never know his entire life. 'Ok I got an idea...but where is Raven?' Beast Boy thought to himself as he laid down on the couch.  
  
Raven hovered in the middle of the floor as she attempted to concentrate on her meditation. However, every time she finally got into it she thought of Beast boy and her meditational harmony was lost. "What is the matter with me?" She shouted to herself as he lowered herself to the ground. "Time to ask the others..." Raven said as she walked to her dresser. She picked up the meditational mirror and she closed her eyes to await the transfer into her own mind.

She felt the weightlessness of being sucked into her mind and after a few moments she felt the solid ground underneath her feet. She opened her eyes to see the most peculiar sight in front of her. Everything was as it should be but every emotion she had sat before of her. "Why are you all gathered here?" She asked them directly. Knowledge in her yellow cloak rose and said, "Waiting for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raven asked knowledge. "For one we can see and hear everything that you do so we know when you are going to venture into your own cranium." knowledge said as a matter of factly. Raven said, "Ok so you already know what we have to discuss." Then a whole plethora of answers erupted from the group of multi-color cloak Ravens. However, out of the sheer multitude of shouts and scream only one stood out the most. "I say we tell him that we love him!"

Everyone froze as they noticed the actual Ravens face a mix of shock and anger. No matter how powerful all of the Ravens were they were all just bugs under the real Ravens feet. The only one that could even stand a chance to the real Raven was rage and even now, with her four glowing red eyes, she seemed somewhat afraid of Raven. They all parted to the Raven emotion that made the comment showing a Raven with a crimson colored robe. This robe was like rages but it was a lighter shade of red.  
  
The real Raven marched up to the burgundy colored emotion and asked, "Who are you?" "Take a guess." The Raven in the red cloak responded smiling. "You're love aren't you?" Raven said quirking an eyebrow. "Yep how'd you guess?" The scarlet Raven emotion asked. Raven looked at her like she was nuts and she said, "Why haven't I ever seen you before?" Raven asked confused. "Well you should know. You hide me in the deepest part of your brain that I cannot get out unless something else does. And this is where Beast Boy comes in..." The red Raven said grinning at the last part like she just spoke of an old love.  
  
The real Raven growled and yelled, "I don't like Beast Boy!" This is when the red Raven got angry and she shouted, "Oh yeah you're right! I am just some emotion that is outside the boundaries of your head! I cant hear or see anything you do from my remote outpost in the deepest part of your subconscious! I have no idea what I'm talking about and just because I represent love doesn't mean I know what you feel about!" Raven endured the harsh tongue-lashing cringing once and a while when love started a new sentence.  
  
Raven drew her face up like she just bit a lemon and she said something barely audible to anyone but herself. "What was that? I didn't quite hear it." Love asked moving closer with her right hand cupping her ear. "I...." Raven relaxed her face slightly and mumbled the rest making it impossible to decipher. "A little louder." Love said knowing what the next words out of her mouth would be. "I love Beast Boy." Raven said in an audible tone and an uncringed face. "But I don't know if he feels the same..." Raven said as an after thought.  
  
"Oh come off it! Notice how he always pays the most attention to YOU? Always trying to make YOU laugh or even smile? Seeing if YOU are ok?" Love said pointing out the obvious. Raven let this information sink in and all the other emotions along with love could tell that she accepted it as the truth. "Good. Now how are you, let me correct my self, we going to tell him that?" love asked raising an eyebrow and turning to the other emotions. The real Raven began to walk to the exit out of her mind and said, "I don't know. I guess I'll think of something when I do..." With that, Raven left through the forbidden door and out into the real world to face Beast Boy with the new information she had just discovered within herself.  
  
"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked aloud as he paced back and forth in Titans Tower living room. "Chill Beast boy I'm sure she's just meditating." Cyborg said from the couch as he battled the computer on the Gamestation. "Maybe...I think I'll go up and see for myself." Beast Boy said as he began to walk to the door. "Ok your funeral." Cyborg said his eyes not leaving the TV screen.  
  
Raven left the mirror in her mind and she casually as possible walked to the door of her room to retrieve Beast Boy so they could talk. Raven walked down the hall and she contemplated how this was going to go about. 'I could just go right up to him and say it. No, it might be too sudden. I could...' Raven thought to herself but as she rounded the corner, another person came flying down the hall and they crashed into her. Raven fell to the ground along with the other person who fell opposite of her. "Ow my head..." The person said as they sat up. Raven rubbed her head and sat up looking at the being she ran into. As luck would have it, Beast Boy was the one sitting across from her rubbing his head and saying 'Ow'.  
  
Beast Boy rubbed his head thinking, 'Wow that's smarts...' Beast Boy opened his eyes and he saw who he had run into. Raven sat across from him looking at him seeing if he was ok. 'Oh crap...why me?' Beast Boy thought as he stood up in a flash. He held out a hand and helped Raven to her feet.

Beast Boy was about to take off but Raven stopped him and asked, "Where were you off too in such a hurry? If you were screaming I would have thought the tower was on fire." Beast Boy blushed a little and said, "Uh well I came to check up on you and well since you seem fine I'll just be going..." Beast Boy once again attempted to escape but Raven stopped him once more and said, "Beast Boy we have something to talk about..."  
  
This is when the realization hit Beast Boy. He remembered his promise to himself in the morning. He turned to face Raven and said, "Yeah, there is...you first." Beast boy said letting Raven go first. Raven gave Beast Boy a gold glare and he got the message to go first. "Uh yeah me first, ok. Uh I just wanted to say uh...I know that we have been friends for a long time and...uh what I'm trying to say is..." Beast Boy stumbled through his words.

The second he said 'is' The alarm went off blaring the siren and flashing red lights all throughout the tower. 'Saved by the bell...' Beast Boy thought to himself but at the same time he thought, 'Damn it!!!' "We'll discuss this later Beast Boy." Raven said as she disappeared into one of her portals and reappeared in the prep-room of Titans Tower. Beast Boy soon joined everyone who was already there and they were given information from Robin about the perpetrators.  
  
It was nothing serious it was just another run of the mill bank robbery and the Titans defeated them easily. The entire lapse of time it took to leave Titans Tower, get the bad guys, and get back to Titans Tower was about an hour. When the Titans got back to the tower, everything was normal as it could be. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were in the living room playing a three way racing game. Raven sat in her room attempting to meditate but her own emotions getting in the way. And Starfire was cheering the boys on.  
  
Raven tried to meditate again for the umpteenth time and just like all the other times her own emotions got in the way telling her to go find Beast Boy and tell him her feelings. Raven sighed forcefully and she said to no one in particular, "Well if I can't meditate here I might as well go to the roof and see what the weathers like up there..." Raven then walked out of her room and climbed the stairs to the roof. She walked out the door leading to the roof and she approached the ledge carefully. Raven was off in la, la land for a while until a hand landed on her shoulder. It shocked her so much than when she turned to see the intruder she slipped from her position on the roofs ledge and fell. As she fell her head careened into the ledge knocking her out so she couldn't save herself...  
  
"Guys I'm really worried." Beast boy said for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "Fine Beast Boy then just go check on her!!!" Robin yelled Beast Boy playing on his nerves a little too much. Beast boy scurried out of the living room as fast as possible and made it to Ravens room in no time. He knocked on the door he received no answer. He opened to door a crack, risking his life here, to see if she was inside.

Noticing the room was barren he decided to check the second most likely place she would be. He walked to the roof and saw that Raven stood on the edge over looking they bay. Happy to know she was ok he walked over to her silently and he put his hand on her shoulder. She was greatly surprised and as she turned to meet him she slipped and fell, having her head hit the ledge of the tower knocking her out...  
  
"Oh shit!" Beast Boy yelled as he dove off Titans Tower and after Ravens falling form. The second his hands came in contact with Raven he transformed into a pterodactyl and he grabbed her gently in his talons. He flew her to the roof of the tower once again and he set her next to the stairs. Her back up against the wall as he at beside her. He touched to back of her head and found nothing serious, just a bump. It seemed like the touching of such a sore spot awakened the sleeping beauty because her eyes fluttered open and they rested on Beast Boy.  
  
"Uh hi Raven..." Beast Boy said noticing that she woke. "Beast Boy what happened?" Raven asked in a slightly dazed state. "You slipped and...it was my fault I'm sorry..." Beast Boy said as he turned away from her. "Beast Boy it wasn't your fault..." Raven said back to full consciousness trying to reason with BB. "Yes it was!" Beast Boy yelled getting angry as he had a flashback to Terras exploding statue. "I caused you to all! I caused everything...I cause Terra to die...I failed her and the rest of the Titans Rea. I'm sorry..." Beast Boy said feeling the guilt and remorse overtake his heart once more. "Beast Boy stop it!" Raven yelled causing BB to shake out of his funk. "It wasn't your fault! Nothing was...no one, could have stopped Terra from being killed. It was no ones fault Beast Boy. If it had been anyone's, it was Slade." Raven said comforting Beast Boy like she had when he was in his brake down.  
  
Beast Boy smiled and said "Thanks Rea." "For what?" Raven asked curious. "For being there for me. For being my friend, and for helping me." Beast Boy said facing Raven now with a full-blown smile on his face. Raven smiled for a millisecond but she hid it very quickly as a thought came to her mind. "Beast Boy what were you going to say to me this morning?" Beast Boy stiffened but he thought now was as good a time as any. "Raven? I...uh...um...err....ummm...ugh...I....well that is ugh..." Beast Boy said tripping over his words and not even making complete sentences. Raven sat looking at Beast Boy with a slightly confused yet intrigued face during a lengthy silence.  
  
"Ah what the hell..." Beast boy said as he planted a loving kiss on Ravens cheek. Raven began to blush furiously as he eyes shot open to their maximum. Somewhere in her mind a red emotion called love was cheering her brains out. "Now that THAT'S out of my system...all that's left is the inevitable retribution..." Beast Boy said turning his head away from Raven as he readied for a vicious beating. What he received was not what he expected.  
  
Beast boy felt a hand slide onto the left side of his face and tilt it back to where it was facing Raven. What he met was the most unexpected thing of the evening. When he was directly facing Raven, she plunged her face towards his and her lips landed on his. Her right hand went to the back of BBs' head tilting it so she could get better access to his mouth. The entire time this was happening Beast Boy was flat out stunned by Ravens...surprising form of retribution. Somewhere deep inside Ravens head a small red Raven emotion was now doing triple back flips and almost breaking her lungs with cheering.  
  
'What the hell I got her now!' Beast Boy shouted in her mind as he began to return the kiss. That set something off in Ravens head and very soon something in the background exploded in a black aura. Raven immediately stopped the kiss and she turned from him. "I'm sorry Beast Boy...I can't." Raven said close to tears. "Why not?" Beast Boy asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "Because I can't show emotion or something will explode because of my powers...I'm sorry but we can't be..." Raven said but it was obvious that Beast Boy wasn't about to take no for an answer.  
  
"No! We aren't going let this fissile out just because of some little glitch!" Beast Boy said and he hugged Raven from behind. "Beast Boy..." Raven said in shock that he would take such risk to be with her. "No! I love you and I'm not going anywhere that you aren't!" Beast Boy said tightening his hold on her. Raven smiled and turned to him saying, "I love you too Beast Boy..." With that they kissed again but his time only a minor thing exploded in the background.  
  
"Damn it." Raven said as she looked at the demolished fan blade. "Well we can always get a new one." Beast Boy said looking over at the fan blade. "Yeah true..."Raven said as she looked back at Beast Boy. "Don't worry Raven in time you'll probably get a complete hold of your powers." Beast Boy said in an attempt to encourage Raven. "Yeah as long as you're there with me." Raven said giving Beast Boy a light kiss. Beast Boy blushed and said, "Don't worry I will be." They both smiled and they soon left the roof of Titans Tower in favor of the living room where they both acted as normal, but both knew this was something that would have to stay between them for now.  
  
Well that's it. You like? You hate? I want to know so give me some feedback with the review button on the bottom of the screen. By the way thanks to BlueSerenity for the inspiration for this fic in her fan art called 'Out of the Blue.' It's really cool for R/BB 'shippers! KEEP THE FAITH!


End file.
